1000
This episode (seventy-fifth episode of the eighth season (1976)) completed its 1000th episode cycle of Sesame Street in 1977. This episode brought later as an episode for Carindale Heights. The first scene notices Princess Isabel of Avalor, who has gotten up very early to count people as they start their day on the street. He finds he's gotten up a little too early and nobody is awake. The waiting causes him to doze off, just when the street begins to buzz with activity. It is preceded by 0999 and is followed by 1001. Segments known in this episode * Five Anything Muppets sing the "Numerical Correspondence Song." * A boy gets lost, and encounters a man with a yo-yo, who tells him to remember everything he passed. * Bridget & Nancy Clancy — Bridget tells Nancy Clancy that he has a note for him, but he can't remember where it is. He thinks maybe he put it in the toy box, so he digs through the box, throwing toys everywhere. It's not in the toy box, so Bridget looks in the clothes hamper, scattering clothes all over. He finally finds the note, which tells Nancy Clancy that it's his turn to clean up the apartment. * "I Can Remember": A little girl remembers what to buy at the store (A loaf of bread, a container of milk, and a stick of butter) by visualising her mother giving the instructions. * Marilyn Sokol sings "Pockets" over a montage of different types of pockets. * Two circles demonstrate next to and away from. * A girl imagines being next to a tree, a house and a car. "Now I'm going over there," she says. "There's nothing here to be next to!" * Super Grover tries to stop a fight between Sammy and Frankie, who are fighting over an apple. * The Alphabet Dancers make the form of the letter F. * The Anything Muppets cheer about the letter F. * Fleas have fun in fur! * F for Football * Judy Collins sings a "Water Cantata" with Belle, Doc McStuffins, Mildred Hubble, Will Turner, and Maud Spellbody. * Frances Fairy displays several F words. * Fish swim around. * The Queen of Six explores her garden. * Desert Agua, part 1: Maria drags herself across the sands of a limbo desert until she comes to a soda fountain staffed by David. She weakly asks for aqua, but David doesn't understand the word leaving Maria to pantomime various clues that mean water. David interprets that she's asking for a telescope, an umbrella, a muffler, and a rubber duckie to take a bath with. Maria slaps her head in frustration. * Jazz #6 * Desert Agua, part 2: The props are stacking up as Maria continues to pantomime her plea for water while David guesses that she's asking for slippers, a snorkel, and a fish. * Todo el mundo necesita agua * Desert Agua, part 3: David and Maria have been at this for years now, and are showing their old age. Many, many items have piled up as David guesses Maria is asking for a shovel and pail, a live skunk, and a boat. David says he needs a break from 86 years of guessing, and drinks a glass of water. Maria goes crazy over the beverage, so David offers her some. Maria refreshed, David asks to continue guessing what agua means. * Bridget opens his lunchbox and finds that half of his chicken salad sandwich is missing. Sherlock Hemlock, the world's greatest detective, investigates this fiendish crime. It turns out that Sherlock himself ate half of Ernie's sandwich. * As voices speculate what a squiggle will become, the squiggle is joined by other lines and bumps, eventually forming into a talking picture of Big Bird. * A guru counts to twenty. * Ten hats on a hat rack * Sally the Spider skates with different combinations of her legs. * The Wicked Witch from the Snow White story plans to fool the mirror into saying that she is the fairest -- but she hasn't counted on Kermit hiding behind a curtain. When she sees him, she realises that he really is pretty good-looking. * Sand E/e * Anything Muppets (including Farley) shout "E!" * The Typewriter: E-Ear * Dot Bridge (last dot shows up early) Gallery SesameEp1000-BTS.jpg SS-1000slate.jpg